


Prompto Crossdressing Drabbles

by z0mb1k1d



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A bit of pornographic photography, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cheerleaders, Come as Lube, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Double Penetration, Eavesdropping, Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Hickies, Light Bondage, Light Sadism, M/M, Maid Prompto, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Power Play, Praise Kink, Prompto in a bathing suit, Prompto in a lot of things, Prompto is the bottom and everyone else is a top, Prostate Massage, Public Sex, Punishment, Riding, Rimming, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, School Uniforms, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Size Difference, Slow Sex, Spanking, Stiletto Heels, Teasing, These boys have godtier levels of self control, Threats, Threesome - M/M/M, Touch-Starved, Touching, Vibrators, Wall Sex, most of them dont, skimpy clothes, some of these have plot, virgin killer sweater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z0mb1k1d/pseuds/z0mb1k1d
Summary: The internetreallyseems to like the idea of Prompto dressing up like a pretty lady... and I do too, so here are some ideas I tossed around concerning Prompto in female clothes and such.





	1. Should've Let it Be

**Author's Note:**

> All the tags in the description are for the chapters that are soon to come... So look forward to that lmao.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio opens his big mouth thinking it would work out in his favor; oh how Noctis shows him how very wrong he is.
> 
> (If you don't like sifting through plot and relationship dynamics you can skip directly to the Promptis smut without having to read the rest.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: none of these chapters hold a specific place after each other - which means that when chapter 2 comes out, it's not going to be a direct follow up to this chapter. there's no timeline for these fics, it's just some good ol' smut for the soul.  
> Enjoy!

It was Prompto's idea to leave in the first place. All four of them had been sitting in their hotel room all morning, and the most any of them had done was sleep, shower, and read.  
Normally that would be a welcome change, considering their usual agenda of fighting daemons all day long - that _would_ be the case if they hadn't done this exact same thing all day before.

"Come ooooon." Prompto whines, arms draped over Ignis' shoulders. "We've be relaxing for like 24 whole hours and then some. I wanna go explore!"  
If Prompto wanted to go out and 'explore' so badly, why couldn't he do it alone? Oh, that's because Ignis wouldn't want to risk losing him of course. Prompto is unfortunately too trusting of strangers, too poor with money, and too forgetful of their location (i.e. he'd get lost) to be let outside without a leash.

"What did Noct say about leaving with you?" Ignis asks calmly, a literal master of putting up with the blonde at this point.

"He wouldn't go unless you went with." Prompto frowns.

"And what do you suppose I would say to that?" The brunette arches a brow.

"That you'd only leave if Gladio came because he doesn't deserve to sit and be lazy while the three of us are out making something of ourselves."

Ignis briefly pauses at the startling accuracy, but nods in confirmation nonetheless. "Finally Prompto, what do you think it would take to get Gladio off his seat?"

"I'm right here." The Shield grumbles from across the coffee table.

"Noodles!" Prompto grins.

"Precisely - though I'm afraid it isn't time for lunch yet." Despite Prompto answering all of Ignis' questions without hesitation, the adviser still refuses to get up from his seat.

"Hmm..." The younger man pouts, trying to come up with any sort of reason to leave the room. "Noct!" Even though he calls the Prince's name, he doesn't get a response. "Noct?" Prompto looks over his shoulder to see half of Noctis' body hanging off their bed - he's out like a light. The blonde gives in and goes limp against Ignis. "Okay, I guess I can wait." He says with puffed out cheeks.

"I promise we won't be much longer, Prompto. Just be patient - the rest of us don't have your energy." Ignis lifts his hand and gently grazes the side of Prompto's freckled face, which makes him smile.

"Alrighty." He nuzzles the advisers face, then comes back to a stand.  
After a good hour or two of doing absolutely nothing, lunch hour finally arrives, and Prompto springs into action just as quickly as if a daemon were to stroll into their room looking for a fight.

"Noct, buddy, wake up. Seriously." He pokes at the Prince's sleeping face. That once calm, unconscious expression wrinkles up in annoyance.

"The hell?" He mumbles with a gravelly voice.

"Food time. C'mon." Prompto sets his hand against the side of Noct's face and and rubs his thumb against protruding cheek bones.

"Eat without me..." Noctis continues to mumble; his speech would be indiscernible if the three of his Crownsguard weren't used to translating it.

"As if. You need to eat." Prompto taps his cheek. "Get up."

Ignis speaks up while adjusting his shirt in the mirror, "I suggest you come to your senses before Gladio comes out, Noct."

"Yeah..." Prompto's eyes shift to the closed bathroom door, then return back to Noctis.

" _Fine._ " The stubborn Prince growls and forces himself to sit up. His hair is naturally messy, but after naps it's particularly chaotic in an oddly beautiful way. Prompto giggles at the sight and fixes his boyfriend's hair while Noctis yawns the sleep away. "Wait..." The dots are slowly starting to connect as he looks around the room, "You didn't make food?"

"No."

Which means they're going out to eat. "So we're getting lunch at a diner."

"Wrong again."

"What?" Noctis asks softly, watching as Ignis skillfully rolls his sleeves above his elbows. "We have the money to go to a restaurant?" Deep blue eyes widen at the thought.

"Yeahhh buddy!" Prompto grins, beaming with excitement. 

"For once I am very pleased to say that yes, we do." Ignis adjusts his glasses as he turns around to face the two young men. "Not to mention; Prompto has been itching to leave the room."

"You guys are crazy for not even opening the windows! I need fresh air!"

Gladio is suddenly out of the bathroom and leaning against one of the chairs, "Yeah, Iggy. Don't you know birds need oxygen to survive just like us?" He teases with a smirk.

Noct laughs softly, "And lots of attention." He ruffles Prompto's chocobo-like hair.

" _Not_ nice." Prompto crosses his arms.

"We deserve to have a little fun, Prompto." Ignis smiles kindly. After Noctis puts on his boots and stretches out, the boys are ready to hit the town.

~

Prompto and Noctis are wandering ahead of the other two, with Prompto leisurely hanging around Noct's waist as they walk.

"Can you two _not_ do that every time we go out in public?" Gladio asks with the slightest bit of irritation in his tone.

"You jealous?" Noctis smirks, purposely snaking his arm around Prompto to hold him that much closer.

Gladio huffs, "Yeah, a little." He says honestly. "Especially when that one drags us all out here and I don't get anything."

"Aw, big guy is grumpy." Prompto frowns playfully. He stops his feet, forcing the Prince to slow down in order for the Shield to catch up. Invitation taken, Gladio takes Prompto's hand and steals him away from Noctis. Naturally the blonde only giggles and wraps his arms around Gladio's forearm and hugs close.

"Really?" Noctis says bitterly.

"U-um, sharing is caring?" Prompto laughs nervously.

"Now you're just being greedy. I suppose a punishment is due." Ignis says as a joke, yet with a curt tone.

'Punishment?' Noctis keeps his smirk to himself, the naughty side of his imagination springing to action. 'That could be in order...'  
Prompto looks up at Gladio with a big pout, to which the brunette laughs,

"Don't look at me - I'd _like_ to see that." He playfully slaps the blonde's butt.

"Me too." Noctis mumbles absent-mindedly, his eyes resting on Prompto's hips as they naturally sway when he walks. Gods, the kid can be fresh meat sometimes.

"Iggy look what you did!" Prompto looks over at Ignis, his face glowing red.

"Apologies." Ignis winks. The boys stroll between buildings for a long while until the adviser stops in front of a small, brick restaurant. It looks really nice. Gladio and Prompto already begin to walk in on their own when Noctis stops them, speaking aloud,

"You guys go on ahead, I'm gonna take a look around." He says calmly with his arms crossed.

"You don't want any company?" Ignis asks with suspicion.

"Just wanted to look around for a new shirt." The Prince shrugs carelessly, his gaze pointed elsewhere.

"Fine - Be sure to return soon." The Adviser gives him a pointed look, but leaves him be. The three men enter the restaurant and leave Noctis on his own; he really doesn't care if Ignis knows his game.

Really, with the idea of 'punishment' in mind, Noctis has decided he wants to peruse the markets to see if there's anything promising. He isn't expecting to find 'toys' of any sort, but something out-of-the-ordinary could catch his eyes and spark some ideas. For example, whip cream is a _fantastic_ tool in the bedroom, especially when Ignis is included.  
But Noctis isn't looking to allow Ignis to take part in his fun. A paddle could do - but, no, that sort of play in the bedroom is more of a Gladio experience. Noctis heavily sighs through his nostrils, lazily strolling about. Just when he believes he should give up, he see's it; A swimsuit stand.  
The beach is only a few miles out, of course there would be a swimsuit stand in the summer if people in the area traveled to the beach. However, Noctis is thoroughly shocked to see a skimpy leopard print two-piece on the display of a mannequin just outside the stand. He swallows thickly; the bikini is calling his name.  
The Prince strolls into the swim shack without shame - he doesn't even care how much the damn thing costs.

"Does the one on the stand come in a medium?"

"Sure does." The redheaded woman behind the counter smirks. "Is it a gift for your special lady?" She asks with a knowingly arched brow, already ringing it up on the register.

Noctis' blue eyes flicker to hers, darkening a fraction, "You could say that." Images of Prompto in the skimpy suit have already clouded his mind. He's damn near already got the body of a woman (save for the arms and abs,) with a tiny waist and well-worked ass. Noctis was never much of a boob guy anyways - although Prompto did have a pretty nice rack of pecks on him.  
Noctis swallows again, trying to push the thoughts away for later.

The woman sucks in a nervous breath, "S-she's a very lucky." She smiles and tucks a lock of hair behind her ear,"Would you like it gift wrapped?" She asks as Noct hands her the gil.

"Won't be necessary," Noctis says with a smooth voice as he takes the swimsuit, "It's small enough to fit in my pocket." He snickers. "Thanks."  
Knowing he won't need a receipt, Noctis leaves the shop. He hears the woman make a soft noise behind him, and smirks wolfishly as he heads back towards the restaurant. Noctis would never admit it out loud, but there really is a part of him that can't get enough of being an attractive man. He knows he's hot, and with pure royal blood coursing through his veins it only makes him more confident. Noctis was born to be a stunning human being, and seeing other people break their backs for his attention is quite gratifying.  
Alas, he has boyfriends to attend to - and those duties are far more important than some horny woman behind a counter.

It takes Noctis a bit of searching, but eventually he spots the three men in one of the restaurant booths, already with drinks and searching through the menu.  
"Have fun?" Ignis asks sarcastically.

"Yep." Naturally, Gladio steps out of the booth and allows Noctis to sit in the corner across from Ignis. Safety first, regardless of where they are.

"I gotch'ya a coke." Prompto smiles proudly.

"Don't you just know me so well?" Noctis smiles with encouragement and takes a sip.

"I assume you didn't find anything?" Gladio takes a quick glance at the Prince, and after looking him up and down, he doesn't see a shirt or two anywhere.

"I found a cool knife." Noctis shrugs, "Too expensive."

"Aw I wanna see." Prompto frowns.

"Well if you'd stayed by my side maybe you would've gotten to; traitor." Noctis narrows his eyes. Ignis kicks his leg.

"He'll get his comeuppance. Be nice." Ignis can read his Prince like a book and is already fully aware that Noctis is planning something or other. Noctis hums, the corner of his lips upturned victoriously.

"Are you gentleman ready to order?" An older man, their waiter, asks with a soft smile.  
Gladio orders ramen and dumplings, Prompto orders spicy ribs, and Ignis orders soup with miso noodles. Noctis in the corner remains silent, idly stirring his straw around his glass and not paying attention to a damn thing. Ignis clears his throat,

"Rice with chicken curry for that one."

"Certainly." The man nods and walks off.

"You are ridiculous." Ignis rubs his temples.

Noctis' blue eyes flutter up to meet the advisers. He's too busy thinking about _other_ things. "I didn't have time to look at the menu." He shrugs lazily.

"I'm starting to see this whole 'mum' thing now." Gladio mutters, oozing with disapproval. "Shoulda just let it go."

"We are here to eat, Gladio. Just because he wasn't paying attention doesn't mean he isn't deserving of lunch."

"Hey uh, is no one else concerned on what's got Noct all cloudy-eyed?" Prompto asks softly, motioning to the Prince with his head. Noctis is staring straight forward, his eyes boring directly into Ignis, or rather _through_ him.  
The adviser 'tsks' and kicks his leg again.

"Ow!" Noctis hisses.

"Not at the table." The brunette scolds him for imagining such lewd thoughts before dinner.

"What?" Gladio asks dumbly.

"Nothing." Briefly, Noctis' gaze flickers to Prompto, then quickly returns to his coke.

Eventually Noctis forces the nudey Prompto thoughts out of his head and joins in on their conversation. They talk about a multitude of things before and during their dine; good and bad, funny and very serious - also random and completely unimportant.

At some point after they had finished eating lunch, before the bill had been payed, both Prompto and Gladio excused themselves to use the bathroom. Noctis made a bitter comment about them 'getting it on' during lunch, but it was dismissed as simple coincidence. Prompto likely tagged along because he wouldn't want to to make them wait after dinner - and in the end, it worked out in Noctis' favor, despite his annoyance.

Noctis looks straight at Ignis, their eyes connected. "I want to split rooms." He says bluntly.

"Why am I not surprised." The Adviser heavily sighs and pushes up his glasses, "Are you really so eager? You've lasted much longer without any foreplay, haven't you?" There's just the slightest smirk drawn up against the corner of his lips.

"This isn't about being impatient." Noctis chews on his straw, gaze drifted elsewhere, "It's about me having a plan and executing it."

"I suppose I can't fault you for being ambitious." Ignis chuckles softly with honesty. "However if you have more of a plan I'd be delighted to hear it." The older man folds his hands on the table, leather-bound fingers laced together while he stares at Noct with a certain smugness in his bland expression. "How do you plan on getting away from Gladio?"

"Hm." Noctis hums and releases the straw, returning his stare to the brunette. "Let's say we wanna go out and explore, since that's what we're here for anyways. I'll tell Prompto about that knife or whatever and you take Gladio somewhere else. Then I'll just drag Prompto back to the hotel against his will." Noctis chuckles.

"Sounds lovely." Ignis says dryly, but has to admit it isn't a bad idea. "But I'll be placing the rooms in your hands... You won't forget to let me know where me and Gladio's room will be, correct?" Ignis' gaze sharpens just the slightest bit.

"Yeah I got it. I'll leave you the key behind a bush or whatever." Noctis rolls his eyes, catching both the gunman and the shield walking back to towards their booth from the corner of his eyes. "Have a good ride?" The Prince mutters, directed at Prompto - who flushes _wildly_ at the accusation.

"No-!" He nearly shrieks.

"Noct, he has received enough word from you. Knock it off." Ignis rubs Prompto's upper back coaxingly.

"He didn't do anything wrong." Gladio snorts with his arms crossed, "At least tell me off instead."

"Oh trust me," Dark azure orbs glare daggers at Gladio, "I will."

"May I remind you two that we are still at the table?" Ignis says with a threatening tone, daring the two men to bicker longer. They both shut up about the incident, and the Shield swaps to another topic.

"Well before we head out I'm gonna grab a drink." Gladio motions his head in the direction of the bar behind them.

"Why not save that for later this evening?"

Gladio's eyes widen just a fraction, "Cuz these two can't drink yet." He chuckles softly. Noctis isn't paying the slightest bit of attention, he has his phone on underneath the table, keeping himself distracted. Prompto on the other hand is busy staring out the window, people-watching and thinking.

"I'm sure they'll be distracted with _something_ by then. Besides," Ignis clears his throat, "I'd like to join you if that's quite alright."

"Yeah." Gladio smiles genuinely, "That's _really_ alright." With that settled, the Shield slaps the back of his hand against Noctis' bicep, causing the younger man to startle and instantly sit up.

"What?" He says, sounding out-of-the-loop. "We leavin?"

"Yep."

Suddenly Prompto gasps, apparently his ears had been in tune the whole time. "Can we walk around now?!" Gladio can swear he sees stars in those big, periwinkle eyes.

"Yes, Prompto." Ignis smiles.

" _Finally!_ " The blonde cheers, brimming with excitement.

Noct snickers, "There's not much out there - not sure why you're so ready to go."

"I just wanna see stuff, ya know?" Prompto explains while the four men shuffle out of their seats and walk out of the restaurant. "It's so hard staring at the same stuff for so long."

"The same stuff?" Gladio asks with a mix of amusement and disbelief. "That why you take so many pictures of _everything_?"

"You know what I mean." Prompto pouts, "Camp is always the same, the hotel and motel rooms are always close enough to look the same, and the inside of the Regalia is always gonna be the same." He shrugs, then quickly clears his throat,"Not that I don't love her."

"I get it." Noctis shrugs with his arms crossed, walking close beside the blonde. "Hey, remember that knife I mentioned?" Noctis arches a brow, swinging his head lazily in the younger mans direction.

"Oh! Yeah! Dude you gotta show me." Prompto grasps onto the sleeve of Noct's jacket.

"Fine then. Specs," The Prince turns to look at his adviser, "Meet up back at the hotel?"

"Not a problem - so long as you _stay in touch._ "

Noctis smirks, "I've got it covered." He gives Prompto a wicked slap on the ass and keeps walking, his partner following him with a yelp.

"Rude." Prompto scoffs, and just as he goes to reach for Noct's hand, the Prince rejects the romantic offer and stuffs his hands in his pockets. Total punishment. "Oh come on..." Prompto chuckles nervously, attempting to set his hands on Noctis' shoulders; the Prince is cold, however, and instantly shrugs his hands off.

"This is what you get." Noct whistles cruelly.

"Aw." Prompto frowns, but continues to follow close beside him. "Uhh, aren't we kinda walking in back in the direction of the hotel?" He vaguely thinks it's a little soon to be heading back when they literally just parted ways.

"Don't know what you mean," Noctis sighs, "The buildings just wind this way. Trust me."

Lucky for Noct, his best friend has the attention span of a goldfish. With a delighted 'kay!' the thought of even going back to the hotel is completely lost to the blonde.  
As much as Noctis hates to admit it, sometimes Prompto really can be a dumb... Well, you know.

He leads the younger man around the town for a few hours; he drags out their time together by perusing shops and booths, playing some games here and there and even picking up a few hunts for later. They chat and snack on candy and try on clothes like dorks - and when Noctis has had enough stalling and he believes Prompto's 'adventuring' fantasy has been fulfilled, he leads Prompto to the hotel without hiding.

"Hey, wait a minute... I didn't see no knife." Prompto hangs onto the side of the older man's shoulder, giving him a disturbed look. Despite how much time they've spent together, it wasn't enough for Prompto. Honestly, it never is, and it likely never will be. If Prompto could spend the rest of eternity doing nothing but having fun with his three partners, he would. He would choose that destiny over the current in a heartbeat.

"Oh. Whoops." Noctis says dismissively, his attention focused forward.

"Is that not why you took me around?" Prompto remembers mention of a very cool looking, however very expensive, knife back at the restaurant.

"I took you around to show you around because that's what you wanted." Noctis reminds him and glances over into light purplish-toned eyes. " _Right?_ That's what you were complaining about this morning."

"R-right." Prompto laughs nervously. When their hotel comes into view, he makes a disapproving face. "Back here so soon."

"We've been walking forever. Seriously." Noctis crosses his arms. "And my feet hurt."

"Aww you walked all that time just for me~" Prompto smirks jokingly.

"Yep; so you're gonna appreciate it and let me lay down." _That's_ a lie. Or, maybe, partially a lie. Laying back and having Prompto ride him in a skimpy bikini sounds damn nice, but fucking the lights out of him is also very pleasant. He'll strive for the latter.  
Once they enter the bulding he stops, "Text Iggy and let him know we're back."

"Alright." Prompto strolls over to one of the lobby chairs and plops down lazily while Noct approaches the front desk. With his boyfriend occupied, he can negotiate a room change.

~

Ignis reads the message immediately; currently, the two men are walking along a bike trail just outside the town. Rather than going through shops and staying within the buildings, the older men took it upon themselves to travel along the outskirts of the town, where there's very few buildings and much more landscape to view.

"You think the sun is gonna set soon?" Gladio asks softly, taking a look around the area. He wonders if the same trail they're currently strolling down could lead to the beach.

"It will certainly start to dim." Ignis comments as he reads the message;

'Hey Iggy, me n Noct are chillin at the hotel :)'

The brunette's brows furrow for only a second, and then relax, closeting the sign of confusion like a professional.

"Who's that?" Gladio asks, referring to the text.

"Prompto. He said he found a pair of womans sunglasses that he thinks would suit me well." Ignis responds with a swift 'thank you' and puts the phone away.  
Although they've been out and about just as many hours as Noctis and Prompto had been, Ignis thinks it's been a challenge keeping Gladio walking for so long. Not like the Shield can't walk for prolonged periods of time - however he isn't as easily entertained as Prompto is, nor is he as curious, and in some cases he isn't as easy to make conversation with as Noctis.

Ignis has known Noctis since he learned how to walk, and because of that he can talk rather easily with the Prince about anything. With Gladio there's a certain awkwardness between them that keeps Ignis a little more on-his-toes conversation wise. Gladio is actually a matured adult much like Ignis himself, so there's no need to dumb down certain topics, nor is there a need to avoid serious matters that have to be discussed. In reality, Gladio is the closest person that Ignis would be able to recognize as a 'friend his age,' which Ignis never had much of, if any at all.

On Gladio's end of the spectrum, _he's_ the one feeling like having to keep Ignis occupied. The four men are in a tightly-knit relationship, but out of the three of his partners, Gladio knows the least of Ignis - which makes conversation difficult for him. Gladio has always had the easiest time just talking, conversations come easy to him; but he's also never met anyone like Ignis before (or for that matter wanted to get close to someone like Ignis before.)

That in mind, all of their time together has basically been stretched out just by the two of them trying to keep up with each other. A few hours of normal alone time is a lot different than at a campfire on a road trip to Altissia.

Gladio laughs, "I think a lot more than womans glasses would suit you." 

" _Me_?" Ignis repeats.

"Yeah."

The adviser scoffs, "I would have expected you have those feelings for Prompto."

"Yeah. Him too." Gladio nods. The more he thinks about it, the more open he is to the idea. "Actually all three of you would look damn pretty in a dress."

"Nonsense." Ignis rolls his eyes. "I wouldn't be caught dead, and you _know_ Noctis would never give you the satisfaction." He states knowingly.

"So then that leaves one."

"Don't make any plans."

"Why not?"

Ignis holds his tongue; to spoil the surprise, or to keep him waiting? Definitely the latter. "Because we have a hard enough time getting Prompto out of his clothes as-is. I don't want to make him nervous." 

"Yeah, guess that's true." Gladio sighs - but little does he know...

~

Back at the hotel room, Noctis has successfully separated their rooms _and_ has managed to get Prompto in the bathroom trying on the swimsuit. It wasn't easy, but Noctis _always_ gets what he wants.

The Prince sits on the edge of their bed, legs spread wide in anticipation. He leans back on his hands, head turned up. "Well?" He asks, voice demanding and cold.  
Prompto bites his lip and nervously walks out of the bathroom, his hands naturally hovering over his groin. 

"A-are you sure this isn't a small?" Prompto is beet red up to his damn ears, and he refuses to make eye contact with the Prince.

"Fuck I don't know." Noctis is already achingly hard. "Come here."  
Prompto jumps at the command, but eagerly does as he's told. He shuffles into the space between Noctis legs, his knees bent together and shoulders shrugged self consciously to his cheeks.  
"Hands behind your back." Noctis mumbles loud enough for the blonde to hear, and as Prompto does so with hesitance, the entire form of his body is examined by Noctis' hungry eyes. "Got you up?" The Prince smirks sadistically and the blonde cringes. He nods with his bottom lip sucked tight between his teeth. Noctis presses his cold palms against Prompto's abs, instantly blanketing his tanned skin with goose bumps. He runs his hands down Prompto's stomach, smooths out the curve of his waist that has _easily_ got to be 25 inches, and then allows the tips of his fingers to graze against the outline of Prompto's hardened dick through the bottoms.  
The younger man whimpers, his shoulders already beginning to shake at the subtle contact. "Turn." Prompto obediently does as he's told and waddles around until his back faces the Prince.  
Noctis licks across his teeth, he lifts his hands to run against the curved muscles in Prompto's back, following the lines down, down, down until reaching the small of his back.  
The gunner holds his hands protectively up to his chest, waiting for Noctis to do _something_ \- bend him over, lick a stripe up his spine, anything would do.

Instead, Noctis hooks his fingers underneath the strings around Prompto's hips. With a devilish smirk Noctis slowly pulls up the bikini bottoms, until they go from comfortable to agonizingly tight against his trapped dick. Prompto whines high in his throat, biting on his fists to try and keep his shuddering voice down. Noctis watches the muscles in his lover's back flex at the odd sensation, then releases the strings, sending them back against Prompto's skin with a snap. He presses both palms to round cheeks and spreads them without warning, getting a nice look at the g-string pulled between them. Naturally Prompto bends forward, his feet beginning to shuffle wider to accompany the position.

"So eager..." The Prince purrs and suddenly knocks his foot against Prompto's ankle. The blonde loses his balances and falls back into Noctis' lap with a startled yelp. Skilled fingers slide over Prompto's hips and down the v of his abdomen to rub over the cock straining against his bikini bottoms. Prompto can feel the tent in Noctis' pants pressing impatiently against his rear and pushes back against it, his hips rolling on their own accord. Noctis grunts and sucks on Prompto's ear, he tugs at the lobe and releases. Just as Prompto begins to rut his hips up to meet Noct's hands, they're gone.

"Bed." The Prince says with his hands pulled away from the younger mans body. Prompto makes a soft noise of disappointment, but does as he's told; with trembling legs he stands from Noctis lap and lays down onto the mattress beside him.  
Noctis turns to sit on his knees and quickly finds himself pushing apart Prompto's long legs to kneel between them. He slides one hand along the comforter until he finds Prompto's fingers, then lifts them to his mouth. His tongue darts out to lap around the digits, then soon sucks those three fingers into his mouth. The gunman pants heavily beneath Noctis, trying to keep himself under control while watching Noct's lewd expression as he sucks.  
Once he feels Prompto's fingers are sufficiently wet, Noctis releases them. "Open yourself up."

"H-huh?" The blonde's eyes widen.

"You heard me." Noctis licks saliva from the corner of his lips and sits farther up onto his knees, watching patiently before he starts tugging his shirt off. Prompto bashfully pulls his bikini bottoms down with the other hand until they reach his thighs, then Noctis pulls them down to hang off one leg from there. A trembling hand reaches down to prod at himself; Prompto's breath hitches when the first finger presses in. He's apprehensive, but only because of blue eyes stalking his every move.  
While Prompto fingers himself, Nocts lifts his shirt off his head and throws it somewhere on the ground. He can find it later.  
Once a second finger is added to his partner's twitching hole, Noctis works on tugging down his pants. Finally at the third finger he removes his boxers. Prompto is a writhing mess beneath him, pushing against his own fingers and whining with need.

"N-Noct - Please -" His voice cracks. Noctis smirks and adds his own two fingers to Prompto's three, all the while leaning in to kiss the younger man; tongues first, lips last. Prompto moans into Noctis' mouth, his body arching up to try and touch his lover's. While he appreciates the generous stretching, both of their fingers are just _not enough._ Prompto manages to moan slurred versions of 'more' between their sloppy kiss, and Noctis can take a hint. The Prince pulls away, leaving the blonde to try and chase after his faded lips.

"You want more?" He croons in a dark voice, fingers curling inside the blonde. Prompto moans, nodding frantically. Noctis chuckles, "I'll give you more... But I'll need that camera of yours."

Prompto's glossy eyes widen, "Wha-? Noct n-no I-"

"This is your punishment." Noctis curls his fingers again and the blonde melts, moaning loud into the heated air. "Where is it?"

Prompto pants, "B-bag in the bathroom."

"Good." Noctis places a teasing kiss beside swollen pink lips and stands up, pulling his fingers out. Prompto whines and his hips buck. The Prince instructs him to keep going while he leaves in search of the camera, because their evening won't only be a punishment for Prompto, but a certain disrespectful Shield of his too. He returns to the impatient blonde quickly, already turning the camera on. He's used it plenty to know how it works.

Prompto gasps and holds the back of his fist over his mouth, "D-don't get my face."

Noctis arches a brow, "Why not? That's the best part." He grins devilishly and crawls back onto the bed. The first picture he takes is of Prompto's full-body, mainly featuring his flushed cock and quivering thighs. "Move your hand, Prom." Noctis instructs softly with a warning glare. Prompto whimpers and does as he's told, moving it to fist the bedsheets. The second snap is of chest-up.  
"You are so beautiful." Noctis pushes his head into the crook of Prompto's neck, forcing him to look up towards the ceiling while he goes to work.

" _Fuuck,_ " Prompto's plea tapers into a sob, his fingers still buried deep. "Noct I need you so bad, please,"

"Do you?" Noctis' words rumble right beside Prompto's ear.

"Yes!" Prompto cries, his hips bucking.

"Hmm... We're missing something." Noctis gently pecks the younger mans collarbone and sits up again.

"Gods Noct I can't wait any longer-!"

Noctis ignores him. "Oh, right." He snaps his fingers with a smirk. "Lube."

Prompto groans, "We don't need it Noct, c'mon!"

"You don't think so? Isn't it nice of me that I'd rather be careful with you?" Noctis' voice goes cold, causing the blonde to stiffen instantly. This is still a punishment for leaving him so quickly. "Even when you chose to leave me for Gladio? Maybe you're right. Maybe I _should_ go in dry."

Periwinkle eyes widen and he gulps, the rational part of his brain realizing how poor of a decision that really is. Prompto frowns and curls in on himself - fuck he just needs to be filled _so badly._  
Noctis ducks his head and kisses a streak up Prompto's thigh, stopping when he can feel Prompto's hand against his head. "Now be patient." He mutters softly and returns to his feet. Prompto inches backwards on the bed so he's closer to the headboard.  
While Noctis goes through their bedside table, he sets Prompto's camera down and takes the lube for himself. From the bed Prompto watches eagerly as Noctis pours lube onto his palm and slicks his cock. The blonde groans, pushing his head back into the mattress and rolling his hips into his hand. He couldn't cum if he wanted to. Within seconds the Prince is back on the bed, in the same position as before. 

"Hands." Noctis commands. Prompto gulps and hesitantly removes the fingers from his entrance, then lets them rest beside his head. Noctis lines up and presses the head to Prompto's hole. Instead of pushing in, he looks back at the man under him and connects their eyes, holding the strong stare as he finally begins to move forward - at the speed of a damn snail.  
Noctis watched the excitement in Prompto's eyes fade and turn to desperation as he tosses his head back. The tip is in, but Noctis has stopped moving again. Prompto is so _so_ close to getting there, but his royal boyfriend isn't going to let him. Noctis braces one arm beside blonde hair and presses the other hand on Prompto's chest; he starts to massage his palm over one barely concealed pink nub. Prompto grasps at Noctis' shoulders, his hands clench and release repeatedly.

"N-Noct-" He can barely even say the Prince's name.

Noctis grins, "You are a mess." He leans down and pecks the gunmans nose. With an agonizingly slow speed, the Prince presses further in. It's taking him all the self control he has not to just throw the stupid 'punishment' aspect away and take from the blonde - but he manages to keep his cool. Once Noctis is about half-way in, he stops, then _pulls out._

The sob from Prompto nearly breaks him then. A string of quiet, slurred curses fall from Prompto's lips while he forces his hips back down, trying to find his lover again. Noctis repeats the same motion; pushes against the entrance, slowly slides in halfway, then removes himself. It's enough to drive Prompto fucking mad.  
He's blabbering, clawing at Noctis' back, rutting his hips and attempting to do anything in his power to get Noctis to just _move already._ Finally, Noctis seems to give in.

"Ask for it properly." He says with a low, resolute tone, despite his panting.

"Fuck me! Gods, please!" Prompto sobs as if he praying to the damn Prince. "I need you so bad Noct, please, fill me, take me," His begging turns back into blabbering, but Noctis is satisfied. With a grunt he shoves the entirety of his length into Prompto, who cries out in long-awaited pleasure. Noctis smirks widely, he pulls out just enough for Prompto to feel it, then grinds right back in, burying himself as deep as possible and staying there. Long moans spill from Prompto's lips, he arches high off the bed, nearly able to press against the toned body above him.

"Hey..." Noctis commands attention with a thick voice. He presses one hand against the side of his lover's face, and Prompto rolls his head back against it. With faded energy, long lashes flutter open to reveal periwinkle orbs clouded by lust. He's panting, drool beginning to pool at the side of his mouth. The Prince snickers deep in the back of his throat, pulls out, and ruts back in hard. He watches Prompto's expression turn from the slightest bit coherent, to drowned in the pleasure. Noctis keeps Prompto's head held in one hand as he thrusts at a steady, yet hammering pace.

With whatever sort of semblance Prompto can keep, he feels the bikini shifting with every push against the bed, and it's getting annoying. He releases a trembling hand from the bedsheets and pulls at the top aimlessly. Noctis, mind busied with his own fucking, doesn't notice for a good few seconds. When he does, he slows to a stop, completely sheathed inside the lithe blonde beneath him.

He smirks tiredly, "You want it off?" Prompto whines and nods, not bothering to try and formulate words. Noctis hums softly, staring down at his complete mess of a boyfriend. In a way, he wants it off too, but that would be too merciful. Noctis pulls the bikini further up onto Prompto's chest, just above his pecks, and smiles deceivingly.  
"This will do." He says darkly, and as he begins to slip out of the blonde, Noctis presses both of his palms against Prompto's chest and drives his thumbs down against hard pink nipples. Prompto's eyes roll back along with his head, further into the pillows.

'Good job,' Prompto thinks somewhere far off in his mind, 'You just gave him more artillery.'

Noctis' pace quickens, and during his brutal thrusting he manages to roll pink nubs beneath the pads of his thumbs. A small pool of pre-cum has gathered between the lines of Prompto's abs, and as it grows it drips down the sides of his stomach. The Prince can tell he's hardly going to last a minute longer. "Prompto."  
The blonde keeps his eyes shut tight, feeling every push and pull and rub sending bolts of ecstasy through his veins. " _Prom._ " Noctis demands again, and watches as Prompto struggles to open his eyes; but once dark blue iris' meet periwinkle, they're locked. Noctis manages to find his hand again, he tangles their fingers and with a few more vicious thrusts, the beautiful man beneath Noctis is coming unraveled at the seams. 

Prompto cries, _sings_ for his soul-bound lover and releases ribbons of white across his chest and stomach. Noctis is quick to follow behind, arching and pressing far into his partner to fill him up. The two of them breath heavy in unison, brains catching up to their bodies. Noctis licks across his teeth, eyes lazily scanning down every inch of his beautifully wrecked partner. He smirks, "I didn't even have to touch you." At this point he's soft enough to slip out, and without further reason to stay posted, the Prince falls to the bed beside the blonde. Prompto makes a soft sound, likely of embarrassment.

After another good minute or so of just resting, Noctis arches a brow and looks over at Prompto's dazed expression. "You good?" He smiles.

"Y-yeah." Prompto's eyes widen at the sound of his own course voice, and he quickly clears his throat. "M'fine." He looks back over at Noctis and returns the smile.

"Thought so." Noctis pushes their foreheads together and sighs. "You're so pretty." He mutters absent-mindedly. He usually does that after their matches in bed; he says the words he wanted to while in the middle of sex afterwards, when he has the mind and tongue to do so. Prompto chuckles tiredly,

"Uhuh. Sure." With light blonde hair plastered to his forehead via sweat and his entire body flushed red with heat, he's gotta look sooo beautiful.

Really though, he does. Prompto looks good in every way: Dressed up or dressed down, dry or soaking wet, naked or clothed, feminine or masculine. Sweaty as hell and fuck hazed - that too.  
"And I'll never be able to tell you enough..." Noctis whispers under his breathe, eyes staring vacantly past the blonde.

"You don't have to." The younger man giggles and pulls away, looking up at the ceiling. "Uh, can I shower?" Prompto asks awkwardly. Noctis scoffs and shakes his head tiredly with a smile,

"Course you can." He places some kisses up the side of Prompto's face, stopping at his temple. "But,"

"Oh geez..." Prompto shuts his eyes, bracing for the news.

"You have to fix your swimsuit to walk to the bathroom."

Prompto opens one eye, "That's it?"

"Mm." Noctis nods and rolls away from him. He sits up and leans back against the headboard, legs splayed lazily in front of him. Prompto moves onto his elbows and turns his upper body to watch the Prince take his camera from the bedside table, then hold it up expectantly. 

"O-oh." Prompto flushes dark red. With a nod, the blonde slowly sits up, only wincing at the aftershock of ache in his lower body. He pulls the hardly-there-at-all bikini bottoms up his long legs, then re-adjusts the top to cover his still-pert and pretty pink nipples. "Picture?" He smiles bashfully.

"Damn right..." Noctis hides his face behind the camera and snaps away while Prompto walks to the bathroom, stopping when he gets to the door.

"Are you gonna join me?" Prompto asks softly.

"Are you asking for another round?" The glint in Noctis' eyes is dangerous, and Prompto figures that he should definitely let Noct sleep. The punishment may be renewed should he try again.

"T-the showers here are small anyways!" The blonde laughs awkwardly and quickly enters the bathroom, shutting the door and _locking it_ behind him.  
Noctis snickers under his breathe and crawls beneath the covers, already able to feel the tug of sleep on the edge of his thoughts. He sends Ignis a quick text informing him where his and Gladio's room key is, behind a fake bush in the main lobby, then shuts his eyes and relaxes into the mattress. Punishment well given, and a punishment well taken.

~

The next morning, three of the four men group up in Ignis and Gladio's room.

"Where's Prompto?" Gladio asks, he sits backwards on one of the chairs in the bedroom, his arms slung over the back of the chair.

"Sleeping." Noct says with a yawn.

"Prompto is still sleeping?" Ignis asks suspiciously, "And you're not?"

"Mhm." A sly smirk grows onto Noctis' face. "He's fuckin exhausted."

"Good choice of word." Gladio rolls his eyes, not _that_ oblivious. The night before, Ignis had allowed him to have a little _too_ much fun at the bar, so when not sober Gladio was told they changed rooms, he didn't ask any questions.

"Actually I have something to show you guys." Noctis pulls out Prompto's camera from the pocket of his jacket and turns it on. Clearly interested, Gladio stands up from the chair and joins Ignis beside the Prince, crowding to see the screen. Displayed proudly is one of the pre-sex photos Noct snapped of Prompto in the swimsuit. He continues to flip through the next few.

"What the hell?" Gladio growls, face beginning to turn pink. "You took all that for yourself?"

" _Damn right I did._ " Noctis snaps. " _You_ were the one who kept me from walking around with a beautiful blonde on my arm; now you're paying the price."

Ignis snorts a chuckle, wearing a smirk, but he keeps his mouth shut.

"You knew?" Gladio asks defensively, his teeth bared.

"Of course I knew." Ignis barely manages to conceal a laugh, "You and Prompto can be so very oblivious." Ignis gently pats the Shield on the shoulder.

"Is that why you took me out drinking?" Ignis nods in response. "Bullshit." Gladio mumbles.

"If something is mine, then leave it for me." Noctis' eyes narrow and he shuts the camera off, returning it to his pocket in his own safe keeping. "That includes Prompto."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOCTIS IS PROTECTIVE AF UGGGGHHHHH  
> also i like to think that Prompto is just a super sensitive, over-dramatic uke. It's just the best.  
> anyways i'm writing new chapters for this right now so stay tuned for more dirty shit, ya nasties.


	2. A Stupid Maid Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto loses a game of rock, paper, scissors and has to clean the apartment - but there's a catch; a very gay, cliche catch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone, i apologize for this chapter taking so long; i had the entire ending of it written out and then it was all deleted so i was very discouraged to re-write it all over again. but! here it is!  
> there's a hell of a lot less plot in this one (i think?) but you can still skip straight to the smut if you'd like.  
> enjoy!

" _Oh._ " Ignis says with a despondent sigh, his hands loosely at his sides.

"It's... Uh..." Prompto pushes his fingers together, unsure of what to say. He could pin it all on Noct, and sweet Heavens Noct would _totally_ take all the blame, but then that would be lying. Lying to _Ignis_ , no less, because Prompto helped create the mess that is Noctis' apartment. It's not even a mess - it's a disaster, it looks like a hurricane from Hell has ravaged the damn space.

"I..." Ignis inhales, choosing his words carefully, "Haven't seen it like this since high school."

'Aw geez.' Prompto cringes, standing beside a silent Prince. Prompto wonders why he isn't saying anything, but there's a knowing look written all over Noctis' face that has him concerned.

"Well?" Ignis looks past Prompto to the stone-faced Prince.

"Hm?" Noctis looks back over at Ignis as if he had dosed off. The brunette scoffs,

"Oh, _no._ " Ignis says and pushes up his glasses, "I have done a multitude of things for you, but this will not be one of them."

'Damn.' Noctis sighs, then shrugs. "Alright." He turns his stare from Ignis to Prompto and holds out his hands, "Whoever loses has to clean."

"What?!" Prompto stiffens, staring between Noctis' hands and his bored expression. Ignis peeks over his shoulder, mouth held to the side.

"Do you suppose that's enough punishment?" He says, and Prompto wonders if he didn't mean to say that out loud.

"Huh?"

"Uh, yeah. Huh?" Noctis seconds that statement.

Ignis glances between both of the young men and straightens his posture. "The two of you are grown, surely you don't need _my_ supervision to live comfortably." He says, sarcasm sprinkled all over his words. "But I'm not convinced that simply having to clean the apartment will keep you from causing such a mess in the future." 

"N-no, it will. It definitely will." Prompto word-vomits nervously.

"Spit it out." Noctis heavily sighs.

Ignis gives one last look between them, then cuts to the chase; "Whoever loses has to clean the apartment - in a maid dress."

Prompto chokes on his own spit. "No way!"

"Not gonna happen."

"Then _don't lose._ " Ignis looks between both of them with a challenging expression, choosing not to be smug over expecting. "It's what either of you deserve, after all; and clearly teamwork won't be the answer." Ignis sighs, "You'll both just get distracted. So then," He clasps gloves hands together, "Proceed."

Prompto returns his attention to Noctis, who has one hand in a fist placed over his open palm. He gulps nervously, "Best two out of three?"

"Yeah." Noctis nods, barely managing to veil his own concern. Prompto matches his hands and takes a deep breathe, then they speak in unison,

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

Prompto wins the first round with paper. Cool! Three more to go. So again, they try,

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

Oh, _wow._ Is he actually winning? For once in young Prompto Argentum's life, luck is on his side and he's winning the game! He sees much brightness in the future! One last time they go, aaand,

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

Ok, so Noctis wins that time. Big deal - Prompto still has to win once more and it's Noctis in the maid dress.

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

"Oh look, a tie." Ignis grins sadistically. "Very exciting."

"Shove it." Noctis grumbles through his teeth, staring at Prompto with fire in his eyes. _Game point._

Prompto inhales heavily, trying to pump himself up. He can do it, he's got luck on his side! It'll be great! They nod to each other,

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

Prompto lands scissors.  
Noctis lands rock.  
_Rock beats scissors._

"No!" Prompto shouts dramatically, slapping his hands over his face to conceal his shame.

"So it's settled." Ignis smiles deceivingly. "I'll expect to return to a clean house tomorrow night, then?"

"Yes..." Prompto sulks. With his head hanging and his arms dangling lazily at his sides, the blonde wanders back into Noctis' room to continue his pouting. The Prince smirks victoriously to himself and follows Ignis towards the front door.

"I'll make sure it happens."

"Good." Ignis nods while bending down to slip on his shoes. He pauses briefly, then turns to Noctis with veiled hesitance. "I have a proposition concerning what Prompto must wear."

"Spit it." Noctis' smirk grows with enthusiasm.

"Keep your hands off of him all day." Ignis says with a hushed voice. Noctis arches a brow and glances back at the door,

"Ok...? Why?" He lowers his voice to match and returns his attention to the adviser.

"Because if you do then Prompto's reward will include both of us - that is, if you're interested in joining?" Ignis gives the Prince a pointed stare.  
He gets it.

"Like I wouldn't." Noctis sighs gingerly, still wearing half a smile.

"Very well. Tomorrow the package will be at your doorstep, but I'll text Prompto since you likely won't be up."

"Yep." Ignis reads him like a book.

"Good night, then, Noct. Tell Prompto I said I hope he has sweet dreams." Ignis display a wolfish grin, and he's quickly out the door.

"IS HE GONE?" A loud voice comes from the bedroom.

"Yeah." Noctis calls back while strolling towards his room, idly picking his nails as he goes.

" _DUDE WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?_ "

~

It's 6:30 in the morning when Prompto wakes up. Normally he'd be up closer to 5:30, however this morning he won't be taking a morning jog to start the day. He has cleaning to do.  
Noctis is a heavy sleeper, so it's easy for Prompto to pry the Prince's arms from around his waist and slip out of bed. He checks his phone, there's a message from Ignis that there's a box outside the front door. Already in sweats and a t-shirt, Prompto marches out the bedroom to the door like a child throwing a fit, and with a hefty sigh he throws open the front door and looks down to see a box at his feet. Weird, he thought it'd be smaller.

'Stupid.' Prompto knows he's already blushing when he takes the box inside and closes the door. He also knows that Noctis is going to be asleep for a long time, and even though no one will be watching him clean in that stupid dress for a majority of the day, it's still embarrassing.

Prompto takes a peek into the bedroom and flushes dark red at the thought of Noctis even possibly seeing him change in their bedroom; he decides the bathroom would be better. He fixes his messy hair, brushes his teeth and all - and then is faced with the box. He jabs scissors into the tape holding the box together, pries it open and is greeted with many things:

*A dress  
*Frilly underwear  
*Stalkings  
*And heels

Prompto has never worn high heels in his life, and he can't imagine how expensive they must have been. Or, maybe they weren't expensive at all and he just wants a reason to feel like he shouldn't be wearing them. With a look of horror, Prompto pulls the shoes out of the box and measures them to his feet - and to his surprise, they fit perfectly.

'The hell?' But whatever, it's sheer coincidence - of course Ignis would know his shoe size. No big deal. He's just happy they're not _too_ high to look un-walkable in.

So he moves on to the most concerning of the items, even beyond the heels; the _panties._ He cringes at the word and pulls them out with hesitance. They're white, lacy, and damn small. He laughs at the idea that his dick probably couldn't even fit in the damn things, but then realizes that he'd have to wear them all day while cleaning. If that's the case; he might as well be walking around without any underwear at all. Still blushing like a cute little tomato, and hoping that the Gods don't have their eyes on him, Prompto nervously steps into the pair of what should hardly be called underwear. He pulls the frilly garment up his legs, hesitates at his thighs, then continues over the hips. He wouldn't be as mad if they were at lest comfortable - but they're tight.  
Of course they are - he can fit his fucking dick in them.

'Ok. One down.' Prompto swallows his shame and moves onto the stalkings. Admittedly, they are really sexy - on women. He sits on counter and pulls one white stalking up his leg, which is kinda hard with leg hair and all, but at least the color is opaque-enough to cover it. Prompto runs his hand over the material, down his leg and up, and it actually feels really nice. 'Don't think about it...' Prompto shakes his head and pulls on the other stalking. Now it's the moment of truth, the dress. He lifts it out of the box and eyes it carefully; poofy tulle skirt, tight material, and thick straps to hold it up. He pulls the dress up over the - _panties_ \- manages to zip up the back on his own, and takes a regretful look in the mirror.

Although the dress hugs close to his waist, the bust is loose with a lot of room, and so the straps hardly manage to stay on his shoulders, more-or-less falling off if Prompto doesn't continue to hold them there. The dress was clearly made for a woman with big breasts and a tiny waist, despite how anatomically incorrect that is; and then Cindy comes to mind, and Prompto has to remind himself it clearly isn't _that_ impossible. Oh well, atleast he fits the criteria of a tiny waist.

"Maybe the straps are _supposed_ to be off the shoulder?" He tries to make the best of the situation. Last are the heels; he bends over and slips the black leather pumps on. They're shiny with white bows on the toes, and a heel maybe 4 or 5 inches. No biggie, Prompto thinks, until he stands up and has to grip the sink to not fall over. "Woahhh-kay." Prompto walks back and forth through the small bathroom, trying to find the right balance. When he feels confident enough to walk out of the bathroom, only because Noctis is still sleeping, he makes a silent decision to start with the bedroom.

It sets his nerves aflame, because Noctis could literally wake up at any moment, but the bedroom will be the easiest to start with. As long as he does all the work quietly and doesn't touch the bed, he'll be fine. Prompto starts by nervously peeking into the bedroom; he spots the sleeping Prince laying beneath the comforters with his head buried beneath a pillow. _Very_ good, Prompto thinks, and struts into the room with newfound confidence.

He starts by picking up all the clothes on the floor and deciding whether they have to be washed or not, and then an entirely new problem faces him. The skirt on the dress is _just_ long enough to cover his groin, but the tulle beneath the skirt is fluffy and airy and every time he bends down it seems to pop up towards his back, presenting his ass in plain sight.

'Damn skirt, stop it!' Prompto tries to keep the back end of the skirt pulled down while he bends over or kneels to pick up clothing, but where one side is pulled down, the other side is revealed. 'Who even thought this was a good idea? I can't keep anything hidden!' Prompto is flushed a dark shade of red, frustrated with the clothing that barely conceals his assets.

As time goes on, he ignores the way the skirt shows off everything it should be meant to hide. He has a basket for clean clothes to put up, and one to wash, then goes through the closet. Again, he sorts through all the messy clothes laying on the floor, then hangs up clean shirts. Pants follow, and then it's time to take care of the trash scattered about the room. He dusts off the television, shelves, and bedside table, then finishes by hoisting the dirty laundry basket onto his shoulder and taking it to the laundry room. The washing machine is loud, so he decides to put it on hold for now. Next is the living room, which may hold the longest list of cleaning tasks.

It's around 12:45 when Noctis wakes up. Prompto has already finished a general amount of the living room cleaning and is wiping down the dining table. He leans over the dark wood, standing on his toes with one foot off the ground to get the most reach.

Noctis snorts when he opens the bedroom door, if it weren't for the hand covering his mouth he wouldn't be able to contain his amused laugh. In a flash, Prompto sets his foot back down and stops cleaning, his hands down at his hips and his shoulders hunched. He could literally erupt with embarrassment.

Noct wipes his hand over his nose and crosses his arms, still smirking widely. "Morning."

"It's noon." Prompto reminds him, not bothering to turn around.

"Close enough." Noctis surveys the living room - he's gotten a hell of a lot done. "Carry on," The Prince yawns, leaning against the door frame to his room. "I'm just hangin' out."

"Suuuure you are." Prompto rolls his eyes and resumes cleaning the table. His body is telling him to just clean and ignore Noctis, however his brain is painfully aware of the staring at his ass from only a few feet away.

"Hey, you're already in the dress. Wanna make breakfast?"

"Do I _want_ to make _breakfast?_ " Prompto laughs, finally turning around to look at Noctis. "After cleaning all this?!" He gestures to the rest of the living room.

"Uhuh." Noctis says with a chuckle.

"No, I don't. You make breakfast while I clean, yeah?"

"I can't cook, and you haven't eaten either." Noctis shrugs, "So we could have delicious eggs and English muffins, or charred toast."

'Dammit.' Prompto makes a face, "Can't believe you don't even know how to make toast properly." He huffs under his breathe, pushing his lips out into a pout while he walks into the kitchen to get out the right ingredients.

"I know how to make toast - just not _good_ toast." Noctis smirks and watches Prompto from afar, because after all, he was told not to touch.

"Well it's gonna take a few minutes, so go put on a shirt."

"But you like it when I walk around shirtless." His smirk widens as the teasing continues.

"Not right now I don't. I'm mad at you." Prompto huffs, all the while still preparing ingredients for their breakfast.

"I didn't do anything."

"Uh, yeah! You did! We could have been cleaning this mess up together and I wouldn't be in a stupid dress, but noooo." Prompto rants dramatically while cracking eggs over a pan.

"You wouldn't have said anything either if the tables were turned." Noctis shrugs, "You really think I'd rather have cleaned up all this mess without seeing you in a maid dress?"

Prompto frowns, "No."

"Ok then." Noctis smiles sympathetically. "On the bright side you're doing great."

" _I know._ " Prompto holds his head high, dismissing whatever kind of 'buttering up' Noctis is trying to do. "Now go put a shirt on."

When breakfast is finished, the pair eat in the kitchen - since the coffee table had just been cleaned - and then Noctis goes back to sleeping and Prompto returns to cleaning. Noctis' nap only lasts for an hour or so, and when he wakes again the living room and hallway has been completely finished and Prompto is washing the dishes. A majority of the kitchen has already been cleaned as well, including going through the fridge and cabinets, etc.

The Prince yawns and drags himself over to the couch, then flops onto it. The downside to Prompto cleaning all day is that he doesn't have anyone to do anything with - which is selfish, yeah, but the bottom line is Noctis is bored. He entertains himself for the time being by playing lots of Kings Knight, responding to Luna, reading a bit of comic books, and trying to doze off again.  
By the time it's about 3:15 in the afternoon, the silence is killing Noct and he's had enough. He whips out his phone again and shoots Ignis a text,

'When are you getting here?'

The Prince sighs and sits up on the couch. He drapes his arms over the back of the couch and cranes his head to stare up at the ceiling while trying to come up with any other ideas to keep himself busy. He could shower - but he already did last night, and it's not like he's been out and about fighting. He could study... But, no. Just no.  
He could leave and train with Gladio, but that's not something Noctis wants to spend his free time on a Saturday doing. He could go to the arcade, but leaving Prompto out would be worse than rude; it'd probably cost him a spot on the bed beside the blonde, too. Noctis wouldn't want to be banished to sleeping on the couch for being a shitty boyfriend (a second time.)

His phone buzzes with a response from the Adviser, 'Last meeting of the day is in progress, will be at the apartment in half an hour or so. All is well?'

Noctis grunts softly and responds, 'Bored. Getting a little impatient here.'

'At least you've kept your word thus far.'

' _Thus far._ ' Noctis thinks with a roll of his eyes. With that, their conversation over the phone ends. Noctis looks up at Prompto working diligently, and a heavy exhale collapses out of his lungs. The bedroom is done, the living room is done, hallways is done, and the kitchen will be done soon too. 'So all that leaves is the bathroom?' Noctis arches a brow, suddenly interested with a thought. He stands up and wanders to the bathroom, then peaks in. It's not like it's that dirty at all - outside of the usual bleach-treatment. The Prince glances over his shoulder and finds himself smiling.  
Noctis hasn't laid a single finger on his beautiful boyfriend since the moment he woke up, which is almost torturous, and Prompto has done so good all day, worked so hard and for what? Nothing yet. Noctis tries to convince himself that he wants to break his oath because Prompto deserves it, because Prompto doesn't deserve to wait any longer for Ignis or himself to do something.  
Really, he's going to break the oath simply because he just wants to.

Noctis _almost_ made it the full day while doing what he was told. Almost.

The Prince saunters over to the entrance of the kitchen, he leans against the wall, arms crossed, and watches as Prompto works. The blonde has to lean over to wipe the counter thoroughly due to the added height of the heels; his brows are drawn together and upward and his bottom lip is sucked between his teeth. The work is tedious, but he's going to do it all with diligence.

The Prince makes a soft scoffing sound under his breathe, amused by the concentration. Meanwhile his eyes fall to the floor to stare at the heels lifting Prompto off the tile. They travel up light-skinned legs - carved calves, bony knees, and slim toned thighs. The tulle underneath the dress barely conceals Prompto's sculpted bottom, just enough to get Noctis a little eager. The older man gulps and re-focuses his attention on Prompto's face, still entirely focused on cleaning the counter. Without thinking, Noctis decides to have a little fun; he drops his hands and approaches the blonde, stopping when he's close enough to press against Prompto's back. Instead, he stands behind Prompto and sets both hands against the counter top, trapping the blonde in front of him.

Prompto blinks, "Noct?" He says softly, falling out of his work daze.

"Mmhm." The Prince smirks, resting his head on Prompto's chin. Noctis realizes it's actually quite pleasant being the same height, and seeing Prompto walk around in heels isn't bad either.

Prompto inhales sharply, "What're you doing?" He asks with hesitance, both hands frozen.

"Just watching you work." Noctis hums, blue eyes lifted to meet periwinkle. "Continue."

Prompto nods anxiously and tries to keep his attention focused on the granite; it was easy before, when he didn't have his boyfriend pressing against him. He can feel Noctis' breath against his shoulder, and even though he claimed to be watching the cleaning, Prompto can still feel Noctis' eyes on the profile of his face.

'Whatever.' Prompto tries to assure himself. He sprays cleaner onto the counter and rubs at it with the cloth. For a few seconds, all is well, and then Noctis decides he wants to carry on with his fun.

"You're working pretty hard." He says softly, stare downcast.

"Yeah..." Prompto bites his lip again, trying not to think about how sultry Noctis' voice sounds. _It's just cleaning. Keep cleaning._

"Like... _Really_ hard." Noctis snickers, lifting his eyes back up and gazing at Prompto through his lashes. "Why?"

Prompto doesn't need to look to know that Noctis is moving his hands from the table. He can feel cold palms press against either side of his waist, and he can feel the pressure when Noct tries to sway him just the slightest bit. _Keep cleaning._

He doesn't say anything. Noct picks his head up and presses against the side of Prompto's, whispering in his ear, " _Oh I know._ "

Prompto shivers, his hand hesitating.

"You wanna show how _good_ you can be, right?" Noctis snickers, the sound rumbles through his chest and vibrates out his mouth like silk. "You want Ignis to come back and be _so proud_ of you... You want to impress him _so much, huh?_ "

Prompto exhales heavily and slowly nods his head, because Noctis isn't wrong. He's completely spot on.

The Prince's tongue darts out to flick against the shell of Prompto's ear and he continues, " _Because if you can be so good for him, then he'll give you exactly what you want._ " Noctis' hands slide down the front of the maid dress, flattening out the skirt so he can press against Prompto's lower abdomen. " _The reward he'll give you will be so good..._ "  
Noctis kisses down to Prompto's jawline and finds a spot to suck while his fingers dare to inch lower on Prompto's body.

Prompto whines, his hands clench and he accidentally sprays more cleaner onto the counter top, his other hand remaining fisted in the cloth. Noctis' touch feels so light through all the layers Prompto is wearing, but he can still feel fingers so close to touching him.  
Noctis pulls off of Prompto's soft skin and turns his head to see the microwave; and oh, look at that, they have time before Ignis gets home.

' _Perfect._ ' Noctis smirks and slips his hands away from the blonde in front of him. He takes a few steps away and watches as Prompto turns to see where he goes. Noctis walks from the kitchen to the sofa, sitting down on one end and waiting for Prompto to follow. It takes him a few seconds to get the hint, but once it clicks, the blonde is following after him like a puppy.  
Prompto stumbles along the way, still not used to walking in the heels, but he stops in front of the Prince, who is staring up at him expectantly.

"Anything underneath?" Noct asks with his head tipped back.

"Y-yeah." Prompto flushes red, his fingers twitching nervously at his sides.

"Good." Noct half smiles, then drops the expression and follows with a demand, " _Drop em._ "

Prompto flinches, and it doesn't take him an eternity to process what Noctis means. With hesitance, Prompto lifts the fluffy skirt of the maid dress to his waist. Underneath he presents white, lacey panties that barely conceal a dick beneath. He isn't hard - but he's certainly getting there, and Noctis' harsh staring isn't helping. Prompto sucks in a breathe and slips his hands underneath the sides, then pulls the panties down his long legs. At the ankles he skittishly steps out of them and nudges them off to the side.

With a pleased expression, Noctis pats his lap, and Prompto moves to sit over him. Noctis smooths his hands up Prompto's thighs on either side of him, he lifts his hands underneath the skirt and Prompto trembles at the touch. Instead of moving towards Prompto's stomach, Noctis slides his hands back down his thighs; he continues up and down, just rubbing freckled skin and watching Prompto react. He's trying to keep his breathing light, but it's painfully obvious how eager the blonde is.

"Eyes up here." Prompto's gaze, previously focused on skilled hands working his legs, snap up to Noctis' face. "Relax." Noctis holds Prompto's hands and places them onto his own shoulders, then goes back to rubbing his thighs.

"Kinda hard when you're-" Noctis gives an impromptu squeeze to Prompto's ass, causing the blonde to gasp and pause mid-sentence.

"When I'm what?" Noctis snickers.

"T-touching there..." Prompto's eyes flicker all over Noctis' concealed expression; his pale lips, and sharp cheekbones. He watches every twitch of black-haired brows and the slightest movement in his hair, but Prompto can't be bothered to look Noctis in the eyes.

"Where?" Noctis drags the tips of his fingers over the curve of Prompto's thigh, then lets his touch linger higher up towards Prompto's half-hard dick. The younger man tenses beneath his fingers, body stiffening and breathe hitching.

' _Just a little closer_.'

Without thinking, Prompto nudges his hips forward just a little bit, and he hopes Noctis didn't feel it.

Noctis _definitely_ felt it. A devilish smirk draws the corner of the Prince's lips up, "More?" He purrs.

Prompto nods sheepishly, his shoulders beginning to hunch up towards his ears.

Noctis chuckles and leans forward, placing a kiss onto Prompto's collarbone, " _I can do more._ "

~

Ignis is currently driving to the apartment. He left the Kingdom only 10 minutes ago and is expecting to reach the complex within a few minutes, but something is telling him (natural adviser intuition) to call Noctis and see how things are going.

So, when he stops at a red light, Ignis picks up the phone and decides to give the Prince a ring. And the phone certainly does ring - it rings for a looong time, until the call drops because no one picked up the phone.

Oh. _That's_ peculiar.

Ignis is not an advocate for speeding; in fact, he's the first person to yell at Noct for trying to speed, regardless of where they need to be at what time. _However_ , as soon as the stoplight turns green, the brunette is driving about 10 miles over the speed limit with a heavy grip on the wheel; because a pretty blonde in a maid dress is not for Noctis' independent pleasure.

~

Prompto gasps for air, his head rested on Noctis' shoulder. He keeps his eyes shut, already flushed with embarrassment just from feeling Noctis' hands wrapped around his cock - he doesn't need to watch. Noctis, on the other hand, is thoroughly enjoying having the blonde so breathless on top of him. He knows Prompto would rather just choke on his own breathe than moan like a whore for him; so when a moan _does_ slip out, it's completely gratifying.

"You're gonna pass out if you keep it up." Noctis whispers, giving a squeeze to the base of Prompto's sufficiently hardened dick.

"S-slow down a li- ahh-" Prompto's speech tapers into a moan when Noctis drags his thumb along the slit, his other hand still fisting the blonde at a pace he can't keep up with.

Noctis can feel a subtle buzz on the couch cushions. He glances over, takes one look at the caller I.D., and promptly ignores it with a smirk. "Specs will be here soon." Prompto whines.  
"What? You don't wanna be all fucked out before he gets here?" Noctis chuckles darkly, curling his hand. Instead of trying to respond again, Prompto sucks on his bottom lip and shakes his head, trying not to think about it.

Angry Ignis is one thing; angry _horny_ Ignis is another - and Prompto doesn't look forward to seeing the latter.

"I probably don't want that either." Noctis sighs, mostly talking to himself while he works Prompto's dick like a fucking master. "Guess you'll just have to wait." Noctis snickers mischievously.

"Wha?" Prompto weakly lifts his head, his eyelids flutter open to show the Prince glossy lilac iris'.

Suddenly Noctis slows down a little, he keeps one hand dragging up and down the shaft, while the other hand cups over the tip and squeezes. With a wicked grin, he returns the eye-contact.  
"Unzip your dress a little for me?"

Prompto makes a nervous sound in the back of his throat, but as usual, does as he's told and with haste. He takes one hand off Noctis' shoulder and pulls down what he can of the dresses zipper with little struggle. In no time at all the sleeves on the dress slip further down Prompto's blush-painted shoulders down to his biceps, and the front of the dress dips just below flushed nipples. Knowing what Noctis likes, Prompto puts his hand back on his shoulder when he's done.

A low whistle clears the air between them, Noctis is staring at Prompto from neck to chest like a predator ready to dine. His handy-work on the lower end of Prompto's body completely stops as he pulls the working hand away. He slips his arm behind Prompto's back, holding him at the bend, and then resumes working his cock with the other hand. Noctis' palm rolls roughly over the tip and a moan spills from Prompto's lips faster than he realizes he made a sound at all.

Holding him secure in one arm and jerking him off in the other, Noctis feels confident in his ability to mark up Prompto's skin. (You may now call him the King of Multifucki- *cough* tasking.)

He begins to pepper Prompto's skin, sheen with sweat, almost jokingly. His kisses are feather-light all the way down to his collarbones, and then he bites down on the protruding bone. Prompto whines, his body conflicted between moving away from the pain and pushing against the pleasure that is Noctis' hand. The Prince licks the mark and begins to suck light red blemishes across Prompto's chest, steadily working his way down until he reaches that very special spot that will _really_ get the younger man going.

"N-Noc-t, h-hold on-" Prompto can feel hot breathe against his nipple, and he knows that Noctis knows he's extra sensitive - and Noctis also knows that he's getting close to release.

'No.' Noctis flicks the hard nub with his tongue, then goes to work, all tongue and teeth. The rhapsody of sound from his beloved boyfriend is making it really hard to ignore the tent in his own pants, but watching Prompto tremble under his hands and beg for release will be _so worth it_ -

And then the front door opens.

A tall brunette enters the apartment, slips off his shoes, and enters the living room to see two of his boyfriends pleasuring each other. He exhales steadily through his nose, frustration clear in his expression while he tugs off cuff-links and drops a suitcase.

Prompto, still bent over Noctis' arm, leans his head back and stares at Ignis' with pleading periwinkle eyes. His Adams apple bobs with every gasp for breathe, " _Iggy~_ " The blonde mewls for him, heat coursing through every inch of his body and Noctis' hand just won't stop. Ignis freezes a little then, the sound of Prompto's sickeningly sweet voice going straight to his groin.

Dark, lust-washed blue eyes glance up from Prompto's chest. Noctis releases his partner's nipple between his teeth and lifts his head, wearing an expression crossed between impatience and disappointment.

"Took you long enough." The Prince says in a low-tone, hand still working. Prompto's grip has slipped from Noctis' shoulders to his biceps, grasping frantically in the hopes he won't completely lose himself to the generous pleasure.

Ignis licks across his teeth, taking in the couple as a whole before he speaks, "And you were supposed to watch with your _eyes_. Not your hands." The adviser remarks sharply, already shedding his waistcoat.

"I was, but you were taking too long." Noctis gives a squeeze to Prompto's achingly hard dick, and Prompto doesn't even care about holding back his moans anymore.

Ignis makes a muffled sound of disagreement, but doesn't let their argument linger. Instead he sets a comforting hand on Prompto's shoulder and ducks down to the meet the blonde in a wet, desperate kiss. That is one thing Noctis hasn't given his dear Prompto - a passionate, long-awaited kiss.

"Can you stand?" Ignis asks with a new roughness to his voice, left a little breathless after their tongue-lock.

"I- hahh-" Prompto tries to get a word out but can hardly focus with Noct keeping up the pace. Oh gods, just when he's about to reach the peak of their evening, the damned Prince lets go.

"Yes, he can."

Prompto almost sobs - Noctis always does that, stops right before it gets _so good._

Ignis takes Prompto's trembling hand into his own and helps the blonde to his feet, speaking quietly, " _Don't worry, I'll give you what you want._ " Just as Noctis said he would.

Prompto would have crumbled to the ground then if it hadn't been for Ignis standing there, who as usual, catches and holds him securely. Prompto grasps onto his shirt, ankles still wobbling. Oh, right, heels. He shivers, "S-sorry."

Ignis chuckles softly, arms wrapped tight around him, " _Quite alright darling._ "

Prompto would fuck him right there on the floor with Noctis watching - hell he'd go on the coffee table any day; but this is Ignis he wants to fuck. Anywhere that isn't a bed or couch (currently occupied by a horny Prince) isn't acceptable.  
They've all slept in Noctis' bed before, together and alone, so the brunette has no problem escorting the blonde to the Princes room without saying anything.

"Hey." Noctis speaks up, standing from the couch to follow behind them, tent painfully visible in his sweatpants. Ignis stops in the doorway, looking over his shoulder to stare at Noctis with nothing less than condescension.

"You've watched your cake and you've eaten it too. Now you can sit back and listen." Truthfully Ignis did consider including Noct in their love making, but Noctis got to see Prompto in all his needy glory before Ignis did; he even removed the panties.

With that said, Ignis shuts the bedroom behind him, leaving Noctis to his own devices - quite literally.

'Listen. Yeah I can do that.' Noctis heavily sighs and slumps down against the door, his hand already in his pants.

On the other side of the door, Ignis hardly leads Prompto to the bed more than he's pushed onto it by the younger man, who is quick to straddle his hips. Prompto throws his arms around Ignis' neck and kisses him passionately, holds him as close as he can while Ignis undoes the buttons on his shirt. There's almost something insulting about the whole situation; Ignis likes sensual sex - well, prefers it. He likes to see every change in expression, every sound, and certainly likes to feel everything.

It isn't Prompto's fault Noctis got him begging for it, and he isn't selfish enough to make Prompto wait any longer. 

"Prompto, would you get the lube?" Without responding, Prompto stands up from the bed and searches Noctis' beside table for it. All the while, Ignis pushes himself further up on the bed towards the pillows, sets his shirt aside, and slips off the belt around his waist. By the time it hits the floor, Prompto has already returned to straddle Ignis' hips. The brunette holds out one of his hands and Prompto does the work for him; he pours a generous amount of lube onto Ignis' fingers, sets the bottle aside on the bed, and then starts to work at the fly on his dress pants.

Ignis lifts the back end of the dress up and finds Prompto's quivering hole rather easily. 'He didn't even open you up.' Displeasure in that thought drives Ignis to press against the tight muscle with one finger, and then _shove it all in._

Prompto gasps sharply, his body rocks forward ontop of Ignis. He grips onto the waist-line of the older mans pants and a weak moan spills quietly from his lips. Ignis runs his hand up and down the arch of Prompto's back, soothing the blonde while his shaky hands continue to work until Ignis' pants are undone and he can tug them, along with the briefs beneath, down with ease. He doesn't get too far with that, because one finger quickly turns into two, and Prompto's mind is distracted with the feeling of long fingers thrusting into him.

Prompto's fingers flutter across the expanse of Ignis' alabaster chest, hardly able to keep their hold on anything that isn't his shoulders or the bed sheets. As if he never left Noctis' lap, Prompto can feel tightness in his gut wound up like a spring ready to shoot all over again. It almost hurts how much he wants to cum, but reaching his peak doesn't seem so far off when Ignis lips a third finger into the needy blonde. Ignis curls and twists his digits inside the tight heat, sure to press against the special little spot that makes Prompto's head spin with every thrust of his fingers.

"Iggy, Iggy, I-I'm-" Prompto tries to get the words out, shoving himself back on Ignis' three fingers as hard as he can. The brunette lifts the front of Prompto's dress and runs his hand up and down the flushed red cock beneath; he stops at the head and holds it there so when Prompto's entire body spasms with orgasm he catches all of it.

Prompto moans as the harsh waves of pleasure hit him all at once, and without even noticing it his body still rocks back onto Ignis' fingers while riding it out.

"Still with me?" Ignis asks expectantly. Prompto sucks on his lip and nods weakly, his vision still blurry from the aftermath of the orgasm. "So good, Prompto..." Ignis coaxes with a smooth voice while he runs his free hand up and down Prompto's side generously. The front of the maid dress has dipped considerably towards Prompto's waist, he may as well not have been wearing it at all - however Ignis _really_ wants seeing Prompto fucked out in it to be worth it; and so far, it definitely is.  
"Sit up."

The blonde whimpers softly and presses his shaking hands against Ignis' chest to help lean up farther onto the older man's torso. Ignis pushes his pants and briefs further down in the hopes they won't get _too_ dirtied while the two men fool around.  
Prompto can't help himself but to look back at Ignis' erection pressing against the curve of his ass; he wines high in his throat and rocks against Ignis' abdomen. The Adviser is positive he's already hard again beneath the skirt of his dress.

Ignis slips his fingers out from the blonde and is quick to slick his cock before Prompto gets impatient again. Green eyes connect with periwinkle; Ignis stares up at Prompto's beautifully flushed face for assurance before he lifts the blonde up again and carefully positions himself. Prompto naturally tenses when he feels the tip, but certainly doesn't hesitate to move with the gentle pressure Ignis puts on his hips to move him down. 

Prompto's breathing lightens considerably the further he sinks onto the brunette, his chest heaving with every breath, then finally coming to a stop when he's fully seated on the older man. Prompto tips his head back; he knows it's bad to try and hold his breathe, but it's hard when he's feeling so full.  
Rather than trying to re-engage the blonde's attention with words, Ignis reaches out and presses his hands against Prompto's flexed pecks, purposely rolling the heels of his palms against hard pink nipples.

Prompto exhales harshly, his entire upper body trembling and leaning forward from the friction. "Fuuuck Iggy..." Prompto whines, voice rough and breathless.

"You've been absolutely perfect for me." Ignis purrs. He drags the pads of his thumbs across sensitive nubs, then drops his hands back to Prompto's hips. "You're all worked up just from my hands."

Prompto bites his lip and nods quickly, he keeps his eyes shut but hears every word the adviser says and feels every adjustment. When Ignis ruts up into him, Prompto moans into the hot air surrounding them. Ignis snickers under his breath, 

"I wonder if you'll come apart." He mutters, gingerly shifting inside the blonde to pull more small noises out of him.

"M-more..." Prompto whines softly, his eyes half-lidded and glossy, completely shadowed with lust.

Ignis smirks to himself, because Prompto _wants_ to fall apart at the seams. He swipes his tongue across his bottom lip and assists Prompto in sitting up again, although now the younger man's body is starting to respond and move on it's own. They build a steady rhythm, and even with Prompto's eyes rolled far back into his head most of the time, his body does most of the work and grinds down onto Ignis' cock on it's own accord.

" _Prompto._ " Ignis says with a grunt in his tone after a particularly hard thrust. Prompto's eyes flutter open to look at the brunette; his jaw remains hanging open, trying to get in as much air as possible, and his brows are drawn tight together and upward. Ignis moves to cup one hand on the side of Prompto's flushed throat and slides it up against a freckled cheek, then finally into sweaty blonde hair. Without warning, Ignis grips the soft locks and tugs. A delicious moan tears from Prompto's throat; _Gods_ he loves his hair pulled.

"F-fuck- Iggy _yes_ -" The words fall out of Prompto's mouth are slurred, he probably doesn't even recognize what he's saying, but that's fine. Ignis takes the hint.

He definitely hasn't forgotten where Prompto's prostate is either, so with that knowledge in mind, he angles his hips for another hard thrust and just as he does he tugs again. The new movement is almost abusive to the poor blonde, who's body is assaulted with slam after slam of pleasure that has him mindless.

Their rhythm steadily devolves into something more along the lines of spastic, with each of them desperately chasing their own orgasms. Ignis can tell Prompto is close by the shaking in his legs and the way his hips roll selfishly, trying to get his weeping cock to rub against Ignis' abs. Taking the hint, the brunette slips one hand under the front of the dress and runs his hand along the shaft of Prompto's aching cock. The blonde curses his name like a letra, his breathing mingled with whines and hiccups. The adviser twists his fist and tugs at the roots of soft hair, thrusting up and when he squeezes at the head of Prompto's oversensitive dick it unravels him.

Prompto pulls in all of the oxygen he can muster when he gasps hard, white illuminates the room and his shoulders bow forward when he's suddenly coming hard enough to make his hips jump. The blonde positively screams for Ignis, his body tensing. The adviser groans at the sudden pressure that captures him; between Prompto's intoxicating sounds that are purely sinful and the feeling of the blonde all around him, Ignis tosses his head back against the pillows and spills within the younger man, completely spending himself inside Prompto without a second thought.

After a solid 10 seconds or so, Ignis looks up to see Prompto bracing over him, eyes still shut and sweat glistening across the skin on every inch of his body. The younger man is _glowing_ , and the brunette smiles at the beauty sitting (literally) on his lap that is Prompto Argentum. "Prompto, come here." He says with a hoarse voice. One eye opens, and even though the words seemed to go in through one ear and out the other, Prompto gives half a nod as a response and leans down. Ignis slides his hands up Prompto's exposed back, holding the blonde close while his lips go to work on Prompto's neck. In his path he leaves dark red and purple-toned marks, far deeper and darker than what Noctis had left behind, and then he comes to a stop beneath the younger mans jawline. He sinks his teeth into the skin and takes the chance to pull out of the blonde while he can.

"Owwww." Prompto whines with a pout, his body naturally responding to Ignis' movement. Prompto is sensitive, and sometimes the after-process of sex can be a little rough for the young man, so Ignis usually likes to distract him with a love bite or two while he breaks their point of contact.

A hot tongue licks across the marking left behind, and then soft lips kiss beside Prompto's ear and whisper, "I know. Let's get you out of this now, hm?" Ignis smiles softly and helps Prompto to slip out of the very well used maid dress, along with the stalkings - the heels long gone.

Prompto collapses onto the older man, his arms weak and his body used and tired. Ignis caters to the blonde and pulls him into his arms, adjusting them so they lay comfortably on the bed. Minutes tick past of the two catching their breaths and allowing their bodies a moment to relax. Prompto keeps his arms looped tight around Ignis' neck and has his legs curled up between them - he's still trembling slightly.

"Are you alright?" Ignis murmurs against his skin.

Prompto smiles weakly and nods, "I-it was just... A lot. I'm okay though."

"Yes," Ignis sighs, "I didn't plan for it to end that way."

"But I'm glad it did!" Prompto interjects quickly, not wanting the mood to be ruined. 

Ignis chuckles genuinely, his fingertips lightly grazing up and down Prompto's back, arms, and side. "You've been working hard all day..." He sighs, "How does a bath sound?" Ignis knows how tired Prompto must be, but he also knows how much Prompto loves baths, as well as how much energy the young man still manages to harbor after nightly rounds.

Prompto straightens out his legs and exhales a long, pleased sigh, relaxing into Ignis' hold and arching his back like a feline. " _Sooo goooood._ " He bears a toothy grin.

Ignis returns the grin and slowly moves to sit up. Prompto follows suite, and the adviser wraps a blanket around his slim, naked form. "If you go get it started I'd love to join you." He whispers and places a kiss against Prompto's cheekbone. That cheekbone blooms red with blush and the blonde giggles delightfully,

"Works for me." With Ignis' help, Prompto is quickly off the bed and waddling towards the door, holding the blanket tight around himself. Slowly he opens the door and peaks around it, only to find Noctis leaning against the foot of it with his head against the wood and his hand still in his pants. He keeps his eyes shut tight while trying to re-steady his very obviously hard breathing. Prompto clears his throat awkwardly, and the Prince opens one eye and arches a brow. Prompto kinda forgot he was even still in the apartment.  
"H-hey." Prompto smiles bashfully and takes a step or two out of the room.

Both of Noctis' eyes snap open wide; he can't tell if it's the sunset shining in through the windows and creating the perfect lighting, or if it really is all natural beauty; but Prompto looks fucking ethereal.  
He could have had a big part of whatever blissful shit they did in the bedroom if he hadn't been so impatient.  
"Hey." He responds with a gulp.

Prompto just smiles innocently and walks to the bathroom. When Ignis hears the door close, he stands up from the bed and walks towards the bedroom's, not bothering to covering himself up. It's then his turn to peak out of the doorway and stare down at the Prince. The difference is, Ignis' eyes are narrowed and hungry. He could definitely still go for more.

"Noct." Ignis says with a stern tone.

Noctis exhales slowly, 'Shit.' Because having to jerk himself off while listening to his partners fuck the lights out of each other wasn't enough.  
"Yeah?"

"I'd like to borrow you for a moment."

The younger man simply sighs and comes to a stand, awkwardly shifting to try and fix his pants while he enters the bedroom. Without hesitating, Ignis closes the gap between their bodies and kisses the Prince roughly. It catches Noctis off guard and stuns him, which makes it easy for Ignis to get a gentle grasp on both his wrists.  
The brunette bites down hard on Noct's lip and tugs. The Prince winces.

"Ouch."

"It's what you deserve." Ignis hums softly, very slowly moving both of Noctis' hands behind his back without the Prince noticing.

"Yeah, sure." Noctis sighs and rolls his eyes. "You got off, didn't you?"

" _Yes I did._ " Ignis smiles, his words pointed. He's now wrapping a tie around Noctis' wrists, quickly and quietly with skill only he could have, and by the time Noctis realizes what he's been tricked into, it's too late. "But I'm far from finished." That dapper smile twists and turns darker, tinged with sadism.

"Shit Specs, wait-"

~

From the bathroom, Prompto already has the water turned on and is waiting comfortably while he sits on the edge of the counter top, humming to himself and picking at his nails. Even with all the noise, he can distantly hear a moan from _somewhere._ Lilac eyes go wide and his shoulders tense up, and suddenly Prompto has stopped humming. He nonchalantly leans against the wall and listens, trying to pick up any other sound, but nothing else comes. Prompto shrugs it off, deciding it must have just been in his head, and continues to doddle while waiting for the water to rise and Ignis to join him.

~

"Shhhh, Noct." Ignis coaxes, his hand sliding up and down the Prince's inner thighs. "Making too much noise will only make things worse for you." 

Noctis whines while pushing his head back into pillows as far as it will go; his back is arched up off the bed and his toes curl into the sheets below. "Y-you aren't seriously lea- _AVING_ -" Noctis' voice goes high when the intensity of the vibrator is turned up. Ignis smiles sympathetically and brushes his thumb against Noctis' lips, then ducks his head down to gently kiss them.

"I won't be long."

"NononopleaseIggy-" Noctis blurts, his arms constantly shifting underneath his back while he continues to fruitlessly wiggle against the restraints. "I-It's clo-se-" Noctis' words escape him, his breathe coming out in short bursts.

"Right where it should be~" Ignis hums and stands up from the bed. "I'd recommend you stop moving so much." The adviser pleasantly sighs. Ignoring all of Noctis' pleas, he exits the bedroom and shuts the door behind himself, leaving the young Prince all alone with a vibrator shoved up his ass as punishment for being disobedient.

"Sorry for the wait." Ignis smiles kindly while entering the bathroom. Prompto looks up and returns the gleeful expression,

"Just in time!" The two men exchange a chaste kiss, and soon they're relaxing in the warm, bubbly water. Ignis pulls his slender fingers through Prompto's hair, wetting it down and massaging his scalp while the blonde lays happily in his arms.

"Are your feet alright?" Ignis inquires softly while squeezing a dollop of shampoo onto his palm.

"Yeah. I might have a blister or two but they're ok." Prompto tries to reassure him. After a few moments of silence, the blonde suddenly gasps and sits up. "I still have to do the laundry." Vacuum too, Prompto thinks.

Ignis shakes his head with a smile, "You've done plenty, Prompto. Leave what's left to me~" Ignis pulls the younger man back into his lap and leaves kisses up the side of his neck to his forehead.

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yes, I'm positive." Ignis smiles, nuzzling the side of Prompto's face while working shampoo into his hair. "I have _plenty_ of time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhhh yeah. Ignis being a sadist is very, _very_ good.
> 
> p.s. my weakness is hot British men saying darling and i can't see Prompto disagreeing.


End file.
